A Phone Call Away
by sweeteggyroll
Summary: Think phone sex but not really. Edd/Eddy Slash. One-shot. Rated M for erotica.


Important author's notes: I'm uploading this because… I've seen stories on this website for a while that were particularly lemon-y, and they're still there. I actually wrote this a long time ago, and I love this story- it's my baby- I think others would enjoy it as well. It might get deleted, and that would be fine; I just don't like having to hide my art from the prying eyes of ignorant bigshots who think erotica and porn are followed by the same definition… They are NOT the same. I'll go into hours of debate over this if you want to contact me via msn or email.

So I'll warn you one last time; this is Erotica, and it is rated M for a reason.

~*  
Just A Phone Call Away

Is he going to call?

A tiny smile managed to sneak up on Double D as he leaned his back against kitchen counter. He felt completely foolish. He knew he was grinning stupidly; he knew he had fixated on something with a dreamy stare, yet for some reason, his usual voice of reason seemed to be so far away, and all he could now hear was the sound of his own heart thumping expectantly in his chest. Against his cheek rested a perspiring glass of ice water that he was using to cool off his reddening face.

'He'll call,' he thought to himself as his smile grew, 'he said he would!'

Yet even though the phone remained silent, Double D felt as if it would ring a any moment. He could just hear it: the pleasant ringing, the click it makes when he picks it up, and the beautiful sound of his voice; Eddy's… With a shuddering sigh, the lovesick boy fell limp against the counter and set the glass down. On shaky knees he approached the countertop phone and continued to wait patiently beside it.

'I'll bet we'll talk for hours.' It was the first time they would call eachother on the telephone since they had admitted their feelings for each other.

The phone rang. His heart leapt into his chest as he quickly picked up the reciever. His voice cracked as he said through a wide grin:  
"Double D speaking."

"Hey Sockhead-" Eddy said on the other end of the line, "Did I leave my jacket over there?"

"Er…" He looked over his shoulder, caught off guard, and then looked around the room a little before answering unsuredly, "I don't think so, Eddy…"

"Oh. Alright, nevermind." Click.

Double D's breath had frozen in his lungs when he heard Eddy hang up so suddenly. After a few seconds of shock, he slowly let out a long sigh. He reached up and wiped the anticipation from his brow and, for a minute of two, tried to compose himself. This whole time it really was silly to expect anything from Eddy. After all, Eddy was still… Eddy.

Then the phone rang again. Double D obediantly answered, still expectant of something even a tad bit admirable, except all he could hear on the other line was Eddy laughing in the distance, as if he wasn't even aware that someone had picked up the phone yet. The teenage boy cleared his throat and tried to talk loudly over his merriment; "Eddy!"

"Whaaat?" He answered innocently, still trying to stifle the obvious giggles.

Double D huffed. "Wha-… What was that all about?!"

"GAHahaha!" Eddy laughed, "I bet you were waitin' by the phone n' everything!"

He pursed his lips angrily while his so-called boyfriend continued to poke fun of him. He snobbily stuck his nose upwards and said; "You're acting very immature, Eddy."

The brusque voice over the phone seemed to scoff. "Yeah right- you're the one waitin' around for me like a lovesick schoolgirl."

Double D blushed at the comment. "How dare you! I'm going to hang up."

"Nonononono! Wait a sec." Eddy suddenly coughed when his laughter died down, and he banged on his chest a couple of times before saying, "Don't hang up. I think it's freakin' cute!"

"Cute?" He mimicked, caught offguard by Eddy, whom he has known for many years. Actually saying the word cute; actually calling HIM cute, was something very unexpected. "Have you been drinking your father's beer again?"

Eddy sighed. "Sockhead, I've always thought you were cute. You were always one o' them know-it-all goody-two-shoes types… but the most naïve guy I ever knew!"

Double D glared out the window with the phone stuck to his ear. He was getting fed up with listening to his friend's convictions. His heart was slowly sinking into his stomach as he began to realize that he could no longer look forward to his own boyfriend's phone calls. Just as he decided he would hang up without warning, he heard Eddy say, "I think your butt's cute too."

His eyes widened. "M-my posterior?" He glanced behind him, perhaps interested in seeing what was so remarkable about his rear end. He suddenly jumped in place and blushed, his mind beginning to wander… How long has Eddy been checking out his butt?

Eddy laughed, "Yes, your "Posterior". Hey, you think the next time we hang out I could give it a squeeze?"

Double D squeaked, backing up into the corner of the kitchen. He was not used to hearing such blatant, straightforward, shameless comments, even from Eddy! "L-listen," he said shakily into the phone, "Don't call me when you're drunk!" And he hung up.

The sock-headed teen grabbed the ice-cold water again and tried to cool his flaming red cheeks as he glared at the bright red telephone. He couldn't believe how worked up he had gotten, how excited he was, waiting at least an hour for Eddy's phone call only to end up being completely embarrassed and having to hang up on him. That Eddy! He was going to have a sit-down with that young man one day about his growing intentions to alcoholism…

But amidst this thoughts, Double D noticed that the marble counter top was rather cool against his back, and he started to think about what Eddy had said. Even if he had been drinking, what he said must have been the truth, right? He lightly touched his rear through his shorts, deeply in thought; wondering if all the time, Eddy had been thinking about all sorts of… naughty things about his bum. Every so often, lonely nights influenced Double D to explore this curvacious rump of sensitive skin behind him as well. The soft, supple skin teasingly close to other naughty areas provided for very interesting stimulation. In other words, he also loved his posterior. Deep down, he agreed with Eddy… What if, perhaps, they even shared the same fantasies?

He had to stop. The coldness of the kitchen surrounded him all of the sudden, and he realized that he had been standing in the middle of his household rubbing his ass and thinking about perverted things. He had to stop fondling his posterior. He had to stop, for everyone's sake, if even for the sake of his virtue. He had to stop… but he couldn't. Double D slipped his bare hands into his briefs and slowly massaged his rear, tingling shocks of pleasure creeping up his arms as he worked his way down, starting to close his eyes in concentration. There was something so pleasantly warm and refreshing about working himself up in spite of everything else- Oh. He glanced down and saw that he had at some point become sexually aroused. With a slightly amused smile he thought to himself, 'I guess it's to the bedroom, then.'

But just as he was about to leave, the phone rang again.

He hesitated, torn between his good-natured will to pick up the phone (as it might be Mother, or Father, or even someone important like a policeman or even a teacher) and the hormone-fueled pleasure he was about to administer to himself in the privacy of his own room. With a sigh of defeat, the boy sauntered over to the kitchen phone and picked it up, carelessly greeting the person on the other end.

"What'd ya hang up for?" Eddy growled into the phone.

Double D sighed, rubbing his temples. "Eddy, I'm busy…"

"Doing what." Eddy acted as if there was nothing more important for Double D to do than talk to him on the phone right at that moment.

"None of your business."

"Aw, where's the love, baby?" Eddy cooed into the phone, "I just wanna talk, Double D… You know yer always on my mind."

Double D tightly gripped the phone to his ear, almost unable to believe what he was hearing. He stood still for a few seconds, leaning into the phone, biting his lip and wanting more. "Really?"

"Yeah," Eddy grunted, apparently shifting around on the other side of the line, "'Specially right now."

His heart felt all fuzzy as it danced, pumping blood through his system as he coursed with excitement upon hearing such adoring words from the boy he loved. He couldn't help but smile sheepishly as he droopily leaned against the kitchen counter, holding onto the phone as if it was Eddy himself. "Really?" he repeated, in a bit of a lovesick stupor.

"Heck yeah." Eddy replied quietly, as if he didn't want anyone outside of his room to hear, "You're… you know… you're my Sockhead."

Double D had completely melted against the counter, his heart so full it could have sprouted wings and flew away. He scrambled to grab the counter in attempt to pull himself up before he fell to the floor. "Eddy…" he gushed, romanced to the bone. "Why, my heart's pounding erratically… Such endearing words from you warms the very pit of my existance… you little devil."

Eddy chuckled sinisterly. "That's right, baby. And I'm all yours."

He bit his tongue as his eyes rolled back in delight, unable to comprehend the feeling that embodied him and loving every second of the pleasurable ignorance. He turned around to lazily lean against the countertop on his elbows with his hips extended outwards, showcasing a particular bulge in his shorts, much to Double D's embarrassment. He tried to pull his shirt downwards as he looked around the kitchen, checking if all of the blinds were closed.

"You're pretty quiet." Eddy noted the suspicious silence that seemed to interlace their conversation.

"Oh," Double D chuckled nervously, trying to ignore the growing need below. "I apologize. I'm just not used to feeling so... smitten with you."

"Mmm…" Eddy moaned contentedly, getting a startled jolt out of the infatuated teen on the other end. "I wish I was there right now."

He was biting his lip needfully while his hand strayed over his chest, lost in the fantasy of the sexiest man alive bursting through his door and taking him on the counter- Double D jerked his hand away as familiar morals clouded his mind. He shouldn't be doing this! It was immoral; touching himself in the kitchen where his family ate meals together, where Mother worked hard to prepare food, where Father read the newspaper at the table. As much as he tried to envision the kitchen as the innocent, family-oriented room that it was, the painfully nagging sensation beneath him continued to disassemble his vision of perfection. Urges were taking over. The more he would take in the emptiness of the room, the more… empty, and private, the room started to feel. "I…" he swallowed with difficulty, trying to force the hungry desire down his throat, "I wish you were here too…"

"Tomorrow," Eddy warned, "I'm gonna bust down that door and give you another big fat smooch right on the kisser."

"Nmh," Double D seemed to agree as his hand lightly traced the fabric of the front of his shorts, deliberately teasing himself as he anticipated the next time they were together.

"And maybe even one day… we can try something more…" he sounded hesitant to say, yet eager in a way, "something sexy."

"Fwhh~" The boy sucked in a lung of air through the charming gap in his teeth as he gripped himself, hardly able to hold back the moans that tickled the back of his throat. The pressure of the situation, and of the swelling in his briefs, was maddening to say the least.

"Are you alright?" Eddy asked, on the verge of laughter, "You sure are makin' some funny noises over there."

"I'm fine," he breathed, unable to restrain the overpowering urges any longer.

He snaked his hand downwards and fondled himself through his shorts as he listened intently to his lover's masculine voice and raspy breathing. "Huhnm," Double D choked back a lingering moan that seemed to get the best of him. His hips drifted away from the counter as he leaned back, trying to pant away from the phone. It was ironic; the more he wanted to hide such an immoral activity from his love, the more he wanted to continue.

"…You sure you're feelin' okay?"

"Yes," the boy said breathlessly, and then cleared his throat, "I'm  
fine!"

He didn't dare glance downwards in fear of confirming the fact that he was actually masturbating in Mother's kitchen. The shame alone egged him on as a dark thought persuaded him that he had already commited grave sin, so the least he could do is to continue. The least he could do…

Double D slumped against the clean countertop with one hand on the phone and another in his pants, hastily stroking to matched intervals, while he listened to Eddy breathe inconsiderately close to the reciever. "Uh… Sockhead?"

"What?" He asked, a little quieter than he intended.

"What're you doing?"

His hand froze mid-stroke as his eyes popped open. "W-what?" He stammered, and then gulped, "I'm not doing anything; I'm just standing in the kitchen." His breathing was already at at faster pace than usual from the embarrassment of possibly being caught mixed with the sexually intense pleasure he was administering to himself.

Eddy became silent again and Double D could only assume that he simply couldn't think of anything else to say. He rolled his eyes as he thought for a minute, only wanting to take his mind away from the task at hand for a second, but convinced that he had to keep Eddy on the phone. He had to mention something that would get him talking…

"So, do you still get allowance from your father?" He bit his lip as his heart pounded in rejoice and anticipation, his fingers already starting to tease the sensitive area again.

"Heh heh heh," he heard him chuckle knowingly on the other end, making Double D's skin shiver with excitement as he picked up pace. Oh, if only he really knew… "I don't wanna talk about that; let's talk about us."

"Us?" Double D slowed to a stop as his curiousity was piqued. He readjusted the phone into the curve of his neck as he gently wiped a bead of sweat that had trickled down his nose. "What do you mean?"

He heard Eddy grunt as if he was getting himself comfy in his room, and then he sighed and chuckled again. "Well, did ya know I think you're very," he exaggerated the word-"very sexy."

Double D jumped, startled. "W-what? Sexy??" His face turned bright red.

"Oh, yeah." Eddy replied cooly, as if everything he said was casual. "Drives me crazy just thinkin' about your face, 'specially the face you made after our first kiss, heh heh. Man, even last night I had to rub one out just thinking about it!"

He looked over his hyperventilating chest and saw just what he had expected to see- a huge, yearning bulge, screaming to be touched and fondled. He bit his lip anxiously, sweating as his manhood twitched needfully in his shorts, yet his hands stay glued to the counter in fear that if he touched himself at this point, he would surely moan quite obviously, and then Eddy… he would KNOW.

The burning desire surrounded him, it filled his body. Double D gently moved his hips and-

"Hrk!" He groaned into the phone as his briefs, dampened with precum, teasingly slid over a very sensitive spot. His nails dug into the marble of the kitchen counter, too lost in the primal need to have realized the risk he had just taken. With another gentle sway of his petite hips, the boy recoiled, shuddering a hushed whine in the opposite direction.

"Just thinking about it now," Eddy's voice became apparent again, lingering in Double D's sensitive ears as he spoke, "makes me wanna touch myself."

The imagery alone was enough to rouse a tiny moan from the poor boy, who flipped over against the counter so that he was leaning against it with his elbows and facing the wall. As one hand tried to adjust it's slippery grip coated with sweat, the other started to trace circles around a hardened nipple that seemed to cry out for attention beneath his shirt. He wanted so badly to stop, but he wanted release even more; most of all, he wanted Eddy. Double D's teeth dug into his lip as he bit down, lightly rubbing his pelvis against the hard wood in front of him.

"I'm driving you crazy, huh?" Eddy chuckled again.

Double D winced as hand finally unzipped the front of his shorts, pulling the swollen appendage out of his briefs into the once-innocent air of the kitchen. He could feel the powerful threat of an oncoming orgasm, giving him goosebumps as he cried out for the first time, freely handling himself without anything to hold him back. The bright red phone fell against the countertop with a loud thud as his body quaked in rhythm to his panting, timed specifically to push him over the final edge. He started moaning without restraint between each silent gasp for air and above it all, he heard his lover's sweet voice just barely trickling through the phone say; "I love you, baby."

The boy whimpered brokenly how close he was; that he was going to come, and with an loud moan, he erupted, stiffening against the countertop and shuddering through the waves of pure ecstacy that washed over him as he ejaculated. He trembled against the cool marble until he was completely spent, and then he fell to the tiled kitchen floor with his shorts around his knees, shuddering as he tried to regain his breathing. The forgotten red phone still sat on the countertop, silent in its patience, until the teenage boy could compose himself enough to handle it.

With a shaking hand, Double D reached for the phone and pulled it down to the floor where he placed it on his ear wearily, unsure of what to say or what Eddy might think…

"Well hello again." Eddy charmed, "Gee, Sockhead, I never thought of you as a phone-sex kinda guy."

"Mm," Double D smiled hazily, resting on the kitchen floor in a bit of a daze. "Me neither…Eddy…"

Eddy seemed hesitant to ask, but managed to anyway; "…How was it?"

He looked up at the mess he had made on the side of the kitchen counter, and then he tenderly licked the gap between his teeth before groggily replying, "I love you…"

"Heh," Eddy nervously fidgeted on the other side of the line, not used to hearing those words said to him, especially so directly, "Yeah, yeah…"

THE END


End file.
